


A gift... For our wedding night

by Romantic_Stylez77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I am b99 trash, Rating May Change, Smut, mostly Jake and Amy, pretty much only Jake and Amy, rosa is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Stylez77/pseuds/Romantic_Stylez77
Summary: Jake accidentally snoops and is probably rewarded more than he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me. Still crying about bi Rosa so she makes an appearance in this awful lil Jake and Amy fic. Will be another chapter, if I have the time. Enjoy!

A cool breeze fluttered through the window of a Brooklyn apartment. It was still dark out but that wasn’t strange for a winter morning. A few stray snowflakes were carried in but they melted long before they hit the ground. Shivers rattled down the spines of the NYPD detectives who were currently trying to steal a few more minutes of sleep. However, the weather had made up it’s mind; Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago had slept for long enough. 

“Brrr,” Amy shivered as she rose out of bed slightly. “Why is it so cold in here, babe?” She winced as her bare feet touched the wooden floor of her bedroom but luckily her sensible, and not-at-all old lady-ish, slippers were nearby. 

“I don’t know,” Jake, her boyfriend, groaned from beneath his mountain of blankets. “Maybe because someone might have, accidentally, left the window open last night?”

“Well then. ” she stepped away from the now-shut window. “I am so glad that we don’t have work today because I really want to crawl back into bed and make whoever made me all cold warm me up again.” A devilish grin appeared at the edges of her mouth before she dove under the covers and joined her fiancé. 

“Amy, NOOOO.” Jake leapt away from the bed, dragging covers with him. “Get your freezing feet away from me, you, heathen.”   
Amy erupted into laughter, “That is the fastest I have ever seen you get up. Now get back here with my blankets!” 

“Nuh-uh,” Jake had wrapped himself in the duvet and both extra blankets the pair share to prevent fights. He looked like a burrito. “Not until you put some socks on the ice cubes at the end of your legs.” Jake reached down to the pile of clean laundry stacked precariously on top of his dresser and tossed her a pair of his socks.

“Ew, I am not wearing those. There are more holes in them than a cheese grater.” 

“Fine!” Jake shuffled over to Amy's drawers and pulled open the top drawer. He stared for a moment, bemused at his fiancée’s intense organizational skills. He was about to get a pair of her fuzzy socks except his hand moved to pull out a bag from the back corner of the drawer. “Whats this?”

“No, Jake, don’t.” But too late. Her incredibly nosey partner had pulled out the lacy pieces from inside. She had bolted across the room and snatched the bag and it’s contents from him. “It’s a gift… for you. For our wedding night.” Jake looked completely dumbstruck.

“Gee, Amy. That’s sweet and all but I don’t think it’s my size.” His cheeky grin lasted all of 2 seconds before she smacked him in the chest. 

“Babe, I’m serious.” She sat, defeated, on the edge of the bed. Jake, letting the cocoon of blankets finally fall to the floor,   
joined her on the bed. “What if it jinxes.. everything.” 

“Ames, you don’t believe in jinxes.”  
“I’m still trying to have some semblance of tradition in this chaos of wedding planning.”

“I get that. But you don’t even have a dress yet, how do you know that there won’t be any straps or lines or anything.”

“While I applaud your attention to detail, you did miss the fact that I do, in fact, have my dress.” Jake’s face was priceless. 

“Um… no you don’t. I think I would’ve noticed if a chiffon monstrosity had entered our closet.” 

“Its at Rosa’s. You think I’d leave it around here for you to Snoop in,” she gestured to the bag in her hand. 

Amy shivered violently as another breeze came from somewhere else in the apartment. Jake scooped up the blankets and draped one around the pair, pulling Amy into his side. 

“I do know one way we can fix this whole jinx thing.” Amy gazed up at him with her big doe eyes, one eyebrow raised in interest. 

“You go and put on that fabulous little thingy and you can treat it like any other set of underwear and then in about ten minutes we have incredibly hot sex. And later, you go buy some brand-new, equally sexy, but completely different lingerie.”

“Puh-lease. Like you could last ten minutes after seeing me in this,” Amy drawled, holding up the bag.

“Oh yeah. I bet I could go all day without even touching you. I’m not a teenage boy who can’t control himself, Ames.” 

“Alright then. Looks like we have ourselves a bet. What are the terms?” 

“What?!” Jake was horribly aware that his plan had backfired, big time. 

“so you aren’t allowed to touch me once I’m in this lingerie and if you do then you have to become...” she paused, “Mr. Jacob Santiago.”

“Come on, Ames. We’re not seriously going to bet our last names on a sex bet?”

They had been bickering constantly about their future moniker almost since the proposal. It had started with a stupid little comment Boyle had made about the “future Mrs. Peralta,” and Amy had snapped back with a quip about “Mr. Jake Santiago” and it had taken off. Now the precinct was divided in their debate. Holt had suggested they keep their respective names, like he and Kevin, but both Jake and Amy liked the idea of being tied together by name. 

Boyle, and Rosa's new girlfriend, who got on far too well for anyone’s liking, had spent an afternoon smashing the pairs last names together. 

“Jake and Amy Peraltiago, got a nice ring to it doesn’t it, Jane?”

“I love it, what about you, Ro-Ro?” 

“I would love it if you and Boyle didn’t call me Ro-Ro.”

“You didn’t seemed to mind nicknames last night, babe,” Jane chirped. “Oh you know you love me.” She said placing a kiss to Rosa’s cheek. 

Jake and Amy still couldn’t agree but it never escalated past the playful banter, besides Jake had already decided how it was going to end, by drawing up some name change papers and wrapped them up in festive paper and put them under the Christmas tree in their shared apartment.

“Well, Mr- soon-to-be Santiago if you don’t think you can handle a little pressure…” at the last word her hand slid down his chest and rested in his lap for a mere moment.

“I’m down, if you are. Wait what do I get when I win?”

“In the unlikely event that you win, I will take your last name, obviously.”

They shook hands on the deal and Amy took the small bag into their shared bathroom. 

Whilst Amy got herself ready, Jake turned up the thermostat and put on the space heater in the living room. He didn’t want her to freeze her ass off after all. 

Jake was definitely excited for this game. He literally had nothing to lose. 

Amy was driving herself nuts in the bathroom. She had turned their once gloriously organized vanity into a warzone of make up and hair products. She wasn’t going down without a fight. Taking the time to shave her legs and paint her toenails, she also managed to style her hair into a wave of curls that screamed sex. She also upped her makeup game. If she was going to make Jake drop dead then the bold red lip and smoky eye would definitely do the job. It didn’t seem to matter that they were playing this silly game at 10 o'clock in the morning.  
She hoped that Jake had the sense to turn up the heat and also make her a cup of coffee. She was glad that their lack of work meant they slept longer than usual but her body seemed to crave her usual coffee fix. 

Amy wrestled with the complex straps and lace cups of the white bra. In part, she was glad that they we’re eliminating this set from their wedding night. She definitely couldn’t imagine Jake having the patience to get this off in one piece. Finally she slid on the soft white panties. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Amy had to conclude that she looked pretty damn good.

Right, let’s go give Detective Jake Peralta a heart attack.


	2. Matching!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you asked, no begged, for this. I'm just gonna go cry in a corner. This was a lot of effort. I don't normally write smut but I tried. Sorry if it sucks!

Jake was, in a word, bored. He had been waiting patiently for roughly an hour and there was still no sign of his fiancée. 

“How long does it take to get undressed, Ames? Sheesh,” he had whined against the bathroom door. 

“Gotta bring my A-game, babe,” she had sung in return. 

Jake had sighed in response and sunk onto the couch. After an additional thirty minutes of channel surfing there was an abrupt, “ahem!” at the hallway. He turned his head and his jaw immediately dropped to the floor. 

Amy’s stunning caramel skin was a stark contrast to the white strips of fabric that cut across her chest. His eyes raked over every inch of her body and he realized this was going to be much harder than he thought. 

“Woah,” he finally muttered. 

“See something you like, detective?”

“Uh, duh,” Jake spluttered.

“How about you just concede now and we’ll draw up the papers after you get this off me?” Amy said, smugly. 

“And let you win? Ha!” Jake snapped back into his cocky self. He still couldn’t help staring though. “Wait, why are you wearing your granny slippers?”

“They are not granny slippers! They’re sensible and they protect our hardwood!” Amy barked. “Besides, I’m not prancing around the house in my wedding heels.”

“You’re wearing heels to our wedding?! But what about our adorable height difference, Ames. It’s what the fans want.” 

“Fans?” she questioned. 

“You know, Charles and…”

“Charles.”

“yeah just Charles.”

“Well, Charles is going to be disappointed because I have the perfect pair put away.” 

Trust Jake to get distracted when his amazing fiancée was standing before him in barely anything at all.

“Coffee?” Jake asked, rising from the couch. “I like what you’ve done with your hair.” 

“Yeah, coffee. Sure,” Amy was somewhat disappointed with her fiancé’s lack of reaction to her ensemble. She decided she would have to up her game. Jake was already working in the kitchen. Amy could see his taut arm muscles reaching into the cupboards for sugar and coffee, his shirt rising and exposing a sliver of his back. Damn, this activity was having more of an effect on her than she expected. 

“Did you want something to eat as well? I know it’s kind of late for breakfast but we’ve got some eggs and a bit of bacon left…” he trailed off when he turned to see Amy standing right behind him. Close but not quite touching. He wanted nothing more than to lift her onto the counter top and kiss those soft red lips and wipe that grin off her face. 

“mmm, bacon sounds good but I think I’m hungry for sausage,” Amy cringed at the awful, porny wordplay but Jake was all about cringed clichés. 

“Good one, Ames,” he raised his hand to high-five but quickly remembered his rules. “So no food?” 

Amy deflated. “Go on then. Scramble up some eggs.”

Jake was finding it harder and harder to keep his control. C’mon, dude. Don’t let her win so easily. Make her wait. 

Amy was feeling insecure. Suddenly she wanted to put on layers and layers of clothes and hide out for an hour or so. Was she losing it? A year ago, Jake wouldn’t have been able to resist her for a second, let alone leave her to make eggs. She had to blame herself for bringing about this silly game. She thought it would be a fun way to spice up their love life and settle a little quarrel. Not that their current love life was boring. Not at all. Jake “pretty much up for anything in the bedroom” Peralta had definitely not disappointed throughout the years of their relationship. On the contrary, he brought up new ideas almost weekly and was always open to Amy’s desires. 

“Babe?” she asked over their eggs.

“mmm.” 

“Am I not as hot as I was when we first started dating?” 

Jake choked on his eggs, “what?! Are you kidding? You get more beautiful every time I look at you. Where the hell is that coming from?”

“Its just that, well, I’m sitting here in lingerie I bought for our damn wedding and you’re sitting there putting hot sauce on your eggs.”

“Um, babe. I’m just trying not to let you win the bet so easily. If you knew how hard my dick has been since the second you walked in the room, hell, since you mentioned this whole thing, then you wouldn’t be saying that I didn’t think you were hot. Ames, you are drop dead gorgeous. And trust me, I am about to drop dead.”

A blush crept up Amy’s face and Jake could see that it spread over her entire chest, leaving her gloriously pink. 

“should we just abandon this whole thing and skip to the sex? You don’t have to change you’re name. We can leave that for another day.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Jake said, making his way around the table and helping Amy to her feet. “Except, I don’t want to have sex with you, Amy.”

Amy looked up at him stunned. 

“I want to make love to you.”

Amy melted at those words. He was one romantic man and she could not wait to be his wife, whatever her last name was.

Finally, Jake leaned down and captured her gorgeous soft lips in a kiss; something he’d wanted to do since she stepped out of the bathroom. Something he’d never tire of doing no matter how many times he did it. There were a million cheesy ways to describe the way she felt, the way she tasted, but all he could think was, Amy. Everything Amy. Her smooth skin underneath his hands, her subtle lavender scent, the strong coffee taste of her tongue against his, Amy.

Jake’s hands were all over her. Sliding down her back, caressing her ass, while the other searched for a clasp on the maze of bra.  
Amy’s hands however we’re glued to his neck. Hugging him as she usually did when they kissed. It seemed to keep her grounded. 

They broke apart momentarily, both red faced and panting. 

“I love you,” Amy whispered between breaths. 

“I love you, too,” Jake replied before tugging his shirt over his head. Amy's hand slid over his defined chest, prison had served him well. Apparently three square meals and plenty of downtime for exercise had been exactly what Jake needed to bulk up. 

All of a suddenly, Amy was being swept off her feet, literally. Jake had picked her up bridal style and had started walking toward their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Amy chuckled. 

“Practicing.”

“Trust me babe, you do not need to practice,” Amy's voice dropped an octave. She was really worked up.

“Aww,” Jake smiled before he placed her gently on the bed and climbed over her, his knees on either side of her thighs. 

They continued kissing for a while. Amy wondered briefly if Jake was just putting off dealing with the strap situation. But then, he pulled back and slid his sweatpants down his legs.  
“What are those?” Amy laughed, pointing at his boxers. 

Jake was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. But that wasn’t what made Amy laugh. On the front we’re the words, “property of Amy Santiago.” 

“You’re not the only one who bought some new underwear for the big day. I decided if you wore yours, I’d wear mine.” 

“Aren’t we a pair!”

“Matching!” Jake exclaimed. 

Amy was laughing again. She really couldn’t wait to marry this man. 

“Okay so, how do I get you out of this incredibly hot thang?”

“Heck if I know, babe.”

“maybe if you sit up a bit, then I can… Aha!” Jake managed to unclip one of the straps and the rest of the bra slid away. For the second time that morning, Jake was breathless. “You are absolutely stunning, Ames.”

Now that they we’re both unsuitably dressed, Jake felt he could properly get to business. He wanted to really savour this moment. They had nothing else to do today and he was reveling in the joy of his future bride. Amy however disagreed. She wanted Jake and she wanted him now. 

Hooking her leg round her fiance’s back she successfully flipped them so that she was on top. Jake’s face went from stunned to blissful acceptance. 

“Mmm, babe. Is this for me?” she grinned. “That is my name after all. Property of Amy Santiago.”

“Always,” Jake choked as her hand slid around his manhood through the fabric of his briefs. “always for you Amy.”

She slid down the boxers and tossed them, most un-amy-ish, onto the floor. 

She let her hands explore every ridge of his aching member, enjoying Jake’s breathy moans in the background. 

“babe, before this ends, like immediately, I am going to need to get you as naked as I am.”

Jake used Amy’s maneuver and put himself back on top. Leaning down, he pulled away the lacy panties and pressed kisses to her perfect thighs. Instinctively, her legs came apart, willing Jake to put his mouth where she really wanted it.  
Ever the people pleaser, he complied. He licked along her entrance, savoring the taste. 

“Don’t stop,” she groaned.

Jake put his mouth around her clit, soaking up the scream that escaped Amy’s lips. She rode him hard and it wasn’t long before she tensed. Jake could tell she was close so he brought his fingers to her entrance and slid two inside of her.  
She unravelled. Falling apart faster than he could put her back together. Her back arched and Jake smirked, incredibly pleased with himself.

“Thank you,” Amy gasped.

“How many times, Ames? You do not need to thank me for making you orgasm, kay?” she nodded, words still struggled to come. Amy rose up slightly, enough to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Apparently it was just enough of a distraction so she could flip them over once again. Amy on top. (Keeping up readers?)  
Once again Jake was in awe of this amazing woman who had chosen him. But now was not romantic sappy time. Amy was inches away from having his dick completely buried in her.

“Wowza, that feels amazing,” Jake said. 

“Wowza?”

“I was just trying something. I’ll shut up now.”

It took a moment for them to build up a rhythm but once it got going they we’re unstoppable. 

Amy cried out as she got close to her second orgasm. Jake was getting sloppy in his thrusts as he too got close. One of his hands slid down to rub her clit while his other hand caressed her breasts. Amy cried out as she broke apart again. She was on fire and she was burning Jake Peralta with her. Jake’s hips buckled as he joined her in white hot bliss.

The separated, but not entirely. Still touching, a leg there, an arm here. Completely collapsed and panting but never more satisfied. 

“phew, if our wedding night is half as good as that I will be one happy husband,” Jake puffed.

Amy chuckled beside him, “what do you say we skip the whole underwear thing for the wedding.” Jake looked aghast. “I mean it’s like you said, don’t want any lines or straps on my dress.”

“Amy Santiago, you saucy minx,” Jake said in mock disdain, his grin spoiled the effect somewhat.

 

\- Two weeks later –

 

“Merry Christmas, Ames,” Jake said as he passed her the first present of the morning. The pair we’re sat on the floor of the living room beside their small tree. Christmas music trickled out of a speaker set in the corner and their was a pile of potato latkes on the coffee table. It was a bit of a mixed holiday after all. 

Amy had carefully removed the paper, trying her best not to rip it.

“Babe, we are not saving the paper for next year,” Jake said. “Just rip it.”

Amy gave him a look before pulling away the last of the paper.

“What’s this?” she asked looking down at the forms. 

“Ames, I want to marry you. I want the world to know that Amy Santiago is my woman and if that means becoming detective Jake Santiago then that’s what I’ll do. Because you mean everything to me.” 

Amy didn’t say anything she just reached under the tree and picked out her own neatly wrapped present and thrust it toward Jake. 

Jake was bemused as he tore away the paper.  
“Name change request form, NYPD. Sergeant Amy Melissa Peralta," he read aloud. "Matching!” Jake exclaimed as he leaned over to kiss her. “Wow, I love you.”

“I love you too. So, should we hyphenate?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Peralta-Santiago.”

“It’s a bit of a mouthful.” 

“Title of your sex tape!” Jake grinned. 

They knew that whatever they decided, they’d be okay. They loved each other after all, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it as awful as I think it was? Don't forget to review!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter, let me know! I know, I'm horrible. Reviews are my bread and butter.


End file.
